


Perfect

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: In the distant future Vegeta reflects on his gratitude to have a happy family, but something is bothering Bulma.





	Perfect

Vegeta walked into the capsule corp kitchen. He could hear Bulla giggling upstairs with a friend, he sighed happily. He never grew tired of his children reminding him of how far he’d come. He took off his gloves and removed his vest getting ready to go out to the gravity room when he noticed Bulma pacing the living room with a cigarette glancing every so often at the table. Her pacing wasn’t strange, she often paced while thinking. And considering that thinking was her job it wasn’t unusual. What was unusual however was all 7 dragonballs sitting on the table.

 

Vegeta quickly changed direction and walked back into the living room.

“Bulma? What are you doing?” He asked walking up to her taking her cigarette (he hated it when she smoked) “What are the dragonballs doing here?”

 

“What?” she asked. “We’ve gathered them just to be safe before.” She said turning away to pace again.

 

“Yes…But we don’t often store them on the coffee table…”

 

She continued to pace taking out another cigarette and trying to light it.

 

“Bulma…” Vegeta said taking the lighter away from her and looking into her eyes. She looked away. “Bulma…” He took the cigarette out of her lips. “Tell me.”

 

She looked up into his dark serious eyes. She couldn’t tell him a lie, he always knew. “I-I wish I had met you sooner…” She said her voice full of emotion. I wish I had done what I originally planned and wished for the perfect boyfriend on the dragonballs, maybe the dragon would have given me you…”  
  
“I’m not your boyfriend. I’m your husband. If you had wished for the perfect boyfriend back then the dragon would definitely have NOT brought me to you because I was a homicidal maniac at the time. And I find it hard to believe you assembled the dragonballs to wish for ME when im already here.”

 

“Every day I get older… Even my hair is getting grey. I was nearly 30 when you came to live here… I just…wish we had more time. I wish we could still be young… I wish **I** could still be young…” She looked at the dragonballs.

 

“That’s stupid, why would you wish that?” Vegeta scoffed.

 

“I really hope you aren’t serious _mr. immortality_ …” she said with a look of annoyance.

 

“Bulma, I may look younger but I assure you, my body has the same lifespan as yours. Possibly less considering all the things that attack this planet… But my point is you and I are at the same place in our life. In fact, I am two years older than you.”

 

“But you don’t LOOK it! I look more and more like an old woman every day! Look at kurillin and yamcha! They both are aging normaly but saiyans stay young! Its not easy you know…getting old and watching you stay young…”

“Would you prefer that I look older?” He asked.

 

“Well…no…I guess…I like having a muscular attractive husband who could blow up the planet if he really wanted to… I just worry…about how I compare.” She turned away and pulled out another cigarette, though vegeta had taken her lighter.

 

“Well first of all stop smoking, those blasted poison sticks age you, you know! Stupid humans! Inventing more ways to kill yourselfs than anything!” He turned her around again and took the cigarette and then the entire pack. “And why does it matter how you compare? I can leave you any time I want!”

 

“oh thanks THAT’S comforting!” Bulma yelled.

 

“I don’t do comforting you blasted woman!” He said taking her by the shoulders “The only thing I can do is tell you the truth! And the truth is I don’t care about your looks! For saiyans choosing a mate is much more intricate than what some one looks like, you have to be strong and fit. You are both of those things. And you never cease reminding me how much smarter than me you are. Bulma, when we first met I was attracted to your body. I wanted you, I don’t think that has ever been a question. But the things that make us alike is what made me return to you. And I don’t care that you have grey hairs, I am still attracted to you. The only person I could ever love is myself, and like it or not…you are just like me.”

 

“did…did you just say you loved me?” She asked astonished.

 

“No…I said I love myself.” He said flustered.

 

“No! No you **did** say you love me! You said I am just like you! You said the word love! You LOVE me!”

 

“Bulma I don’t have time for this! Put the dragonballs away! I am going to train!” He stormed out of the room embarrassed.

 

She followed him with a bright girlish smile on her face. He began to take off his shirt, once he had removed it she put her arms around him from behind.

 

“I wont change if you don’t want me to vegeta. If you like me the way I am then that’s good enough for me.” She said quietly into his back.

 

“I train myself to perfection…I am perfect…And you are me…” He said still embarrassed.

 

“Yes” She smiled “We **are** perfect, arent we?”


End file.
